Recently, wafers used in the production of a semiconductor device have increased diameter and reduced thickness, and there is a high demand for a technology capable of sealing these wafers at the wafer level. In view of such situation, press molding using a liquid type epoxy resin has been proposed in addition to transfer molding using conventional liquid type epoxy resins (WO 2009/142065). However, the resin transfer molding is associated with the risk of wire deformation since the resin should pass through narrow channel, and the resin transfer molding is also associated with the risk of insufficient filling due to the increased sealing area. On the other hand, the press molding is associated with the difficulty of precise control of the press area at the wafer edge, and difficulty of optimizing flowability and physical properties in introducing the liquid sealing resin to the press. In addition, recent increase in the wafer diameter and decrease in wafer thickness generated the problem of wafer warpage after the molding which was not so much a problem in the conventional wafer, and good wafer protection is also required. In view of such situation, there is a strong demand for a wafer molding material which can simultaneously mold a wafer without causing problems such as filling failure of wafer surface, and which exhibits reduced warpage and good wafer protection after the molding.